


Doomed

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Heavy Angst, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Some villains have no redemption. They are just... doomed. Written from Devasena's POV.





	Doomed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/gifts), [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts), [thelonewolfwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonewolfwrites/gifts), [Inkn1ght1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/gifts), [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts).

A quarter of a life has passed since that fateful night...

And you were determined to rid me of all that was bright.

The taunts, the leers, the milk, the blood, the thirst, the hunger pangs

Are drowned in the echoes of the iron chains' clangs.

Your fists and tongue and teeth and nails and lunges into my core

Softened not with the first cries of your baby whom I bore.

A devil like you is he today, caricature of a man.

Today I hurl his head at you... take that if you can.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies to the fandom, especially to @CarminaVulcana, for this. I basically came across this Quora answer (https://www.quora.com/Who-is-the-wife-of-Bhallala-Deva-in-the-Baahubali-movies) which is a shocking yet excellent article on why Devasena is likely to be the mother of Bhadrudu... and I got... ideas. Ideas that needed to be executed despite my Tumblr hiatus which I am following quite strictly. (And hence, friends, I haven't posted this one on Tumblr yet).
> 
> Sorry again, folks. Consider referring to my reply comment to @thelonewolfwrites if you are still wondering why I wrote this.


End file.
